the_dark_propheciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Killian Mikaelsson
Killian Mikaelsson, is one of the main characters in the Dark Prophecies. She is the second daughter of Lucian Morningstar and the twin sister to Damien. She is the progenitor of the vampire race. Biography Killian Aisling Donahue Mikaelsson was born in Copenhagen, Denmark in February 14,1110 along side her twin brother Damien to Irishwoman Maura Donahue and Danish businessman Fredrik Mikaelsson. Only years later did she find out that Fredrik was not her biological father, when fallen angel Lucifer revealed that he was her father. When she twenty one, she was bitten by a bat, because of her demon blood, the diease altered her body therefore turning her into the first vampire. After becoming a vampire her bloodlust caused her to murder and turn countless humans. Because of her angelic blood, she can walk in the sunlight and have magical powers. Killian is a chimera which means she procreate with other females (human or supernatural).When she goes to New Orleans, to stop a vampire rebellion, she meets and falls in love with a nephilim named Sunny. Physical Appearance She has long blond hair, with electic blue eyes. She has ivory smooth skin. Personality She can be cruel and brutal to her enemies. She is very protective of her family, especially if she thinks that they are endanger. Powers and Abilities Killian, being a archangel and vampire, possess invincibility, power projection, electric manipulation. She also displayed the abilities of superhuman strength, stamina, accuracy, endurance .durability, agility, speed in battle, teleporting, regeneration, shapeshifting, and summoning. As a archangel, she possess immortality and flight because of her wings. Because she is the original vampire, she is more powerful than every other vampire on earth. Her father Lucian calls her the Transcendent Vampire. *'Immortality -' The Transcendent Vampire will live forever, provided she has a steady supply of blood and is not decapitated. *'Super Senses -' Enhanced sight, hearing, and smell inherent in the vampire species. *'Super Strength' - As the first vampire in existence, Killian is considerably stronger than average vampires. Her strength is such that it took her sister Raiden and twin brother Damien to restrain her. *'Super Speed -' She ranks as one of the fastest creatures seen on the earth, even angels who can teleport. *'Regeneration' - Is able to quickly regenerate any non-lethal wound she suffered. *Absolute Condition: Users have unmatched personal ability. **Absolute Immortality: Live forever without fear of being harmed or killed. **Absolute Intellect: Have a god-like intelligence level. **Absolute Will: Shape and twist creation with sheer willpower. **Absolute Strength: Possess infinite godlike strength. **Hypercompetence: Possess skills and talents beyond human understanding. **Omnifarious: Take on any shape or form. **Psionic Manipulation: Master all psionic abilities. *Absolute Force Manipulation: Control all forces. **Apocalyptic Force Manipulation/Apocalypse Inducement: Unleash apocalyptic forces strong enough to destroy all life. **Psionic Explosion: User can create a psychic energy that is capable of decimating a whole planet. **Elemental Manipulation: Master the elements with ease. **Energy Manipulation: Control all forms of energy. **Omnikinesis: Posess all kinetic abilities *Almighty Ascension: User is exalted to dazzling heights of unparalleled power matched by almost no one. **Ultipotence/Complete Arsenal: Have essentially infinite raw power. *Fallen Physiology: Even if the user is an angel, they are just like any fallen. *Flawless Indestructibility/Ultimate Invincibility: Being second only to the supreme being the user can't be destroyed by anything else. *Omni-Magic: Wield all forms of magic. **Creation Magic: Create via mystic forces. **Destruction Magic: Use magic for destructive purposes. **Ethereal Manipulation: Manipulate ethereal energy. **Meta Magic: Control and transcend the laws of magic. **Mythical Plane Lordship: Gain dominion over mythical ,supernatural realms. **Subjective Reality: Manipulate both fantasy and reality. *Transcendent Angel Physiology: Normally, the user is the most powerful angel that has ever existed and can make use of all angelic powers. **Divinity: Access divine powers. **Ethereal Physiology: Be composed of a cosmic force known as Ether. **Fallen Angel Physiology: As mentioned before, the user is a fallen angel. **Angel Manipulation (fallen only): Command legions of fallen angels *Transcendent Demon Physiology: Users can acquire great demonic power. **Primordial Darkness Manipulation: Possess limitless dark powers. **Demon Manipulation: Create and control countless hordes of demons. **Satanic Incarnation: As leader of the fallen angels, the user is reguarded as a Satanic figure. **Hell Lordship: Hold unlimited power over Hell. **Underworld Lordship: Rule the underworld. Love Interests Sunny Aristides Main article: Sunny Aristides Killian first meets Sunny, when she arrives in New Orleans to stop an upcoming vampire rebellion. The first time they kissed, Killian imprints on Sunny. Their attraction is strong and undeniable that the two made love a couple of days after meeting each other for the first time. Family Relationships Declan Creighton Main article: Declan Creighton Killian loves her little brother, she would often bring him presents for his birthday. Raiden Morningstar Main article: Raiden Morningstar Killian has on/off relationship with her sister, mostly because of Killian destruction pattern of bedding every woman she meets. When she first found out that Lucian, she refused to see her half siblings. But she eventually warmed to Raiden, when they both realized they both have an attraction to women. Killian and Raiden both like to travel, bed different women every night. Killan was there for her sister when her girlfriend Victoria slept with their father, which really hurt Raiden. Damien Mikaelsson Main article: Damien Mikaelsson Killian is very close to her twin brother, he risked his life to stop her murderous campaign when she was first turned into a vampire. Category:Morningstar Family Category:Characters Category:Darklighters Category:Vampires Category:Female Characters Category:Nephilim Category:Chimera Category:True Immortals Category:The Order Category:Archangel Category:Demon